


Don't Follow Me, Please

by Roseflame44



Series: RF44 Whumptober2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurting Robing for fun, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, Whumptober Day 5, alt universe, one the run, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Day 5 - On the RunRobin runs from all he has to keep them safe.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Hinted
Series: RF44 Whumptober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942141
Kudos: 24





	Don't Follow Me, Please

The world was nothing but a blurry expanse of gold sand before Robin. His head pounded and his body ached down to the bone. He couldn’t stop though. 

Not now, not ever. There was no place on this planet anymore. Not with this presence trying to force its way past his consciousness. Not with his actions likely snapping at his heels. 

He had very nearly killed Chrom, nearly brought down the man he called a friend and companion. The slimy presence in his head had nearly taken over just like he had dreamed it had. Maybe it was more of a warning now. He had been scared going into that fight in a way he had never been afraid of before. 

He feared the destruction of the people he loved.

Now, after having attacked his prince he knew that fear. He had felt the thing in his mind grab hold and use his sword to draw Chrom’s blood, watched his love collapse to his knees and look up at him with confused eyes. 

It had been the spreading red that had forced the thing to release him. Without another word he had run. 

Run from the people he called friends hunting him down. Run from the pale white and vibrant red that would forever haunt him. Run from the chance that he’d be forced to slaughter them all. 

Robin knew he would run as far as he needed to to be sure he couldn’t harm the others. Couldn’t be the thing that would bring the world to it’s knees. 

He just desperately hoped his beloved didn’t choose to find him. 

So Robin ran into the hot desert with a weary body and heart that wanted nothing more then to be with someone else. 

It was better this way. Safer. 

_‘So please Chrom, don’t run after me.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing catch up! I like the idea of Robin not killing Chrom because he knew about it but not totally being able to fight him off. So to keep Grima/himself from bringing everything down on their heads he runs.   
> -Bad end; Chrom finds him and gets killed, Lucina's timeline starts  
> -Worse end - Robin gets caught by the Shepards and kills himself one way or another to keep them safe.  
> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated cause I crave feedback.


End file.
